LIW TV Episode 31
Attendance: 20,000 Commentary: Ryan Grey & Tony Mezza Results * (Dark Match) Blake def. Danny Velocity * Backstage, "Lucky" Stone Chambers goes up to Soldier Dude and asks for a shot at the heavyweight championship. Soldier Dude says that he has to earn it, but later tonight, he'll face "The Tattooed Torturer" Pete Sam, who is another potential contender for the heavyweight title in a #1 contender. * Backstage, Okumura Usagi looks for a male wrestler to tag with her against Quicksilver and Vivian Penn. Everyone says no except for Romain! He says that he's not booked tonight, and Quicksilver is an old friend of his. * CJ Smith © def. Rob The 4th (w/ Rob The 3rd) to retain the LIW Dual Blade Championship * Backstage, the cruiserweight champion Justin Shield is interviewed. He says that his cousin D-Lion attacked him for no reason. He says that something must've snapped in his head, but he's not going to let D-Lion push him around. He then challenges D-Lion to a no holds barred match! D-Lion then runs up behind him and attacks him! He accepts his challenge, and then walks away. * Romain & Okumura Usagi def. The Power Couple (Quicksilver & Vivian Penn) in a Mixed-Tag match * "Lucky" Stone Chambers def. "The Tattooed Torturer" Pete Sam (w/ Mr. Kill) for the #1 Contendership to the Heavyweight championship * Backstage, the Twerk Squad talk among themselves. Christina Craven then appears next to them and scares them off. She then looks at the camera and say that she's coming for Laci Johnson. * Colton Nightstaff & Declan Houlding (w/ Slade Might) def. No Expectations (Razor Ryan & Chris Moth) in a Tag Team match (After the match, the tag champs Desolation rush out and attack Nightstaff and Houdling. The two teams throw punches at eachother, but Desolation manages to throw both of them out of the ring. Garrison calls them punks, and that they need to learn their place before challenging the best team in LIW. * Video package for the new hardcore champion, Jay Ghoul! In the rough streets of Chicago, Ghoul stands in a back alley with the title on his shoulder while he talks to his cronies. Ne notices the camera, and starts to trash talk the members of the hardcore division. He says that Pete Sam is a pussy, and that he left the hardcore division because he can't handle Ghoul's extreme nature. He then trash talks AJOD and says that his "Anarchy Show" segment is stupid and pointless. * Tiana Ford (w/ Malibu Miranda & Emanuel) def. Vanessa Sullivan * The Hammerhead champion The Prodigy comes out and says that it's lonely being on the top of the world. He then calls Soldier Dude and Jimmy Breaks out. They get in the ring with him, and he says that Soldier Dude is not aware of something. Soldier Dude asks him what that is, and Jimmy Breaks hits him in the back with a chair. The Prodigy and Jimmy Breaks then stand over Soldier Dude. Jimmy Breaks says Soldier Dude is stupid for not realizing what he was trying to do. Breaks say that recently, he's secretly purchased one of LIW's competitors, Total Wrestling World. He then motions for someone to come out. Most of the TWW roster comes out and surrounds the ring! Jimmy Breaks announces that he and The Prodigy are leading LIW into a new era! The era of TWW!